221 Baker Street Shenanigans
by Party-Like-A-Time-Lord
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots from the lives on 221 Baker Street of Everyone's favorite doctor and consulting detective. There will be atleast 15 and there will be a new update each week.
1. Milk

A ringing noise screeched in the silence being held on 221 Baker Street. The former soldier's head shot up from what he was doing. Currently at this moment, Sherlock was sitting in his room, doing whatever he did in there and John was in the living room, sitting in his favorite chair with his laptop and blogging about the latest case. John reached out to the small device on the coffee table and looked at the screen.

'We're out of milk.-SH' John rolled his eyes at the message on his phone screen. He put the phone in front of him and began to text his reply to the text.

'Why can't you get it this time?-JW'

'I'm doing an experiment right now.-SH'

'Can't it wait?-JW'

'No, it can't.-SH'

The doctor rubbed his temples, trying to soothe the stress that was being laid down on him to grab some milk because they were out. John closed his laptop and left it to rest on his chair. He walked towards the door and grabbed his signature jacket which he always wore with his jumper. "I'm leaving now, Sherlock," The older male yelled. "Okay," Sherlock replied from the other room. After the exchange, John made his way down the stairs to grab some milk from the nearby grocery store.

The doctor came home 20 minutes later with his mission accomplished. He made his way towards the fridge, hoping not to find anything in it. Sherlock always put the strangest things in there, like the time he stored a human head in there and a bag of human ears. John was pretty sure it was unsanitary and a huge health hazard to keep things like that in the fridge. He held tightly onto the fried door and slowly opened it, checking for any human organs. Strange, there was nothing in there this time. John took it as a blessing and happily placed the milk inside the fridge and texted the consulting detective.

'I brought the milk.-JW'

'Thank you.-SH'

John smiled as Sherlock thanked him. Ten seconds later, Sherlock silently walked in and headed for the refreshed supply of milk. A smile graced the doctor's lips as Sherlock drank a glass of milk and made his way back to his room. John picked his laptop up and resumed what he was doing. This was just an average thing was always had to be done.


	2. Chinese TakeOut

John lightly poked at the noodles that he brought home in the Chinese take-out box. John gave a sigh. He wished he could cook for him and Sherlock without probably getting some extremely rare food borne illness that you could pick up by eating near rotting human flesh. The doctor looked towards Sherlock who had no problem with eating his take-out. He raised his chopsticks to his lips and nibbled at his noodles He glanced towards Sherlock again and put his box down on the coffee table. "Sherlock, have you ever thought of cleaning out the kitchen and letting me cook for us?" He asked curiously. The detective glanced at John and swallowed his noodles. "No I haven't" He answered back in that signature monotone voice. John heaved a sigh. "Would you let me cook sometime?" John was becoming a bit annoyed. Sherlock began eating again. "I'd rather you not ruin my experiments." He said with a mouth full of Chinese food. John became more annoyed. Why would Sherlock never let John clean up or do anything to the flat?" The doctor ate more of his take out. He'll ask again later, if not he'll deal with Sherlock's 'Experiments.' Himself.


	3. A Furry New Member

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Here's an early present! Also, I'm having a fun time writing these drabbles but I would sincerely like it if people would at least leave a review or a story alert. I really want to know if people are actually reading this. Thank you to the people who have been reading and like it. This one was really fun to write. Only thing I find strange is I was listening to Gumbie Cat from CATS and got inspiration for this one. Anyway, enjoy!

Sherlock watched the tiny beasts tumble over each other in their playful battles. He looked to the sign in the pet shop window. Sherlock wanted something to keep him company; But John never wanted a pet in the flat. Mrs. Hudson wouldn't be fond of the idea of a pet either. He gave another glance to the kittens and walked off with an emotionless face. He made it about three blocks till a high pitched noise caught his attention. He looked towards the noise and found a kitten with very light orange fur. He looked to the kitten and walked over to it. The kitten gave him a hopeful stare. "Mew?" The detective stayed silent and picked the poor thing up to get a better look at the creature. On further look, you could tell the miserable beast was crawling with fleas and dirt and the kitten was blind in one eye. "You poor thing" Sherlock whispered, pitying the cat. He took the kitten and put it in his coat pocket, the animal making a few meows on their way back to Baker Street.

"There you are, Sherlock!" What took so long?" John greeted as Sherlock made his way. "Nothing, John." John gave him a questioning look as the consulting detective made his way to his room. "Strange." John knew something strange was up and he would find out soon; but for now, he would let Sherlock go on with whatever was up. The doctor went back to his favorite chair and turned on the television An hour later John walked to Sherlock's room to bring him some food. A muffled meow could be heard from the other side of the door. John kept quiet and listened for it again, which he didn't hear. He wrapped on the door. "Sherlock I have dinner for you." He said through the door. "Hold on John."

"Sherlock panicked for a moment on the other side of the door. "One moment," He yelled. The detective scooped up the kitten and hid it in one of his dressers. "Come in." He said to the other side of the door. The doctor opened the door and walked in. "Would you like to eat in your room tonight or would you light to eat in the living room?" He asked. Sherlock just stared at his flat mate. "I will eat in my room." John nodded his head. "Sherlock, are you keeping something from me? You've been acting a bit strange since you have come home." Sherlock kept a poker face shook his head. "Obviously not, John, Now will you let me eat?" The ex-soldier sighed and walked out of the room. The detective waited to hear that John went back to the living room and pulled the cat out. The kitten walked over to the plate and began wolfing down some of Sherlock's food. He smiled and ate with the kitten.

John shut off his laptop and placed his dish in the sink. The doctor gave a yawn and walked over to his room till an idea crossed his mind. He crept over to Sherlock's room to see what he has been hiding. The doctor slowly opened the door, making sure that he didn't wake up the sleeping sociopath. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till He looked to Sherlock sleeping soundly in bed. There, in the crook of his neck was a blob of orange fur. On further inspection, John noticed it was a kitten. He rolled his eyes and lightly smiled. He would confront him about their little four-legged quest in the morning. Little did he know they would soon keep her as a new member of Baker Street.


	4. Ponies

Sherlock sat on the couch a sniffled. The doctor shot him a sympathetic look. The legendary consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, was sick. "I'm sorry, Sherlock," John paused a moment. He really didn't know how to tell Sherlock not to do anything. He was like Things 1 and 2 from . He always did the opposite of what you asked sometimes. "But, you have to rest today. If Lestrade calls, ignore it. I'll deal with him." Sherlock gave John a glare. He looked like a small child while wrapped in his blanket in his pajamas, his cheeks burning bright from his fever, and the pout that placed on his face. "I made you some soup if you get hungry. I left it on the stove," The soldier explains. "I know, John." The detective rolled his eyes and fell onto the couch. "Fine, here's the remote to the telly." He handed the detective the TV remote, which he hesitantly took.

John began walking to the stairs with his work bag. "If you have any problems, call me." John quickly left as Sherlock gave a small nod. The detective reached for the remote and turned the TV on. He didn't really understand what he was watching, but it caught his attention. "Come on every pony! We need to find the Elements of Harmony!" Sherlock inspected closer as colorful ponies fought of a fiendish dragon like antagonist. He watched the show in silence, and almost forgot about eating.

"Sherlock, I'm home and I brought groceries!" John looked to Sherlock who sat down at the telly, watching very intensely. "Uh Sherlock, what are you watching," John questioned as he saw the ponies run across the screen. "Silence, John. I'm learning about the elements of friendship and how vital it is." He simply answered. John gave him a questioning look. He had read on the internet about men Sherlock's age that was obsessed with these colorful ponies. What were they called again? Oh yes, Bronies. "John, sit down with me and watch this." Sherlock looked over to John. The doctor gave a growl and sat down to watch it. He didn't expect to get as sucked in as Sherlock was to the show. He would never admit it, but for a girls cartoon he enjoyed it.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! I hope you like this one. Lol, for some reason I can imagine Sherlock watching My Little Pony and actually enjoying it. So….yeah…well I hoped you enjoyed! Also, thankyou to those who have given this story more attention!


	5. Lonliness

Sherlock petted the small cat that lay on his chest. He gave a lonely sigh. John was out of town to see family. He wouldn't be home till next week. Sherlock glanced at the small kitten that was happily purring on his chest. He gave a small smile. However, that didn't stop the boredom and loneliness he felt. "Oh how I miss him," Sherlock said to the sleeping kitten. The detective looked up to the ceiling and back to the cat. Oh how he wanted John to enter the door.

Sherlock glanced at the black TV screen and then to the wall where he had shot at again. Mrs. Hudson would have a fit about that, but he would deal with that later. All he wanted was company from his assistant. Sherlock took the back of his hand and placed it on his cool forehead in boredom. "Oh god, I'm bored!" The curly haired man's boredom was quickly cut off by his phone ringing. He answered it quickly, hoping it was John. "Hello?" Sherlock's face dropped as he heard the voice of a telemarketer. He hung up and threw his phone out the window in annoyance.


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE!

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week. I was sick and didn't feel well enough to write it. However, I just posted last weeks and I'm also sorry about this week. I've been swarmed with stuff and My uncle died about 2 or 3 days and haven't been able to update. But tomorrow I will try to get up this week's chapter.


	7. Radio

John sat happily at the kitchen table, humming along with the radio that was softly playing as he blogged about his and Sherlock's new adventure. Sherlock was silently watching John bobbing his along with the melody of some pop song. He would never understand his flat mate sometimes. "John, We need milk," Sherlock called to him. The army doctor didn't answer him back. "John?" John still didn't look away from his laptop and he was still grinning like an idiot. Sherlock looked to the laptop then to John then to the radio sitting next to the laptop. The consulting detective gave a small growl, he needed to get John's attention somehow.

Sherlock got up from where he was sitting and walked over to John. He stared at his computer screen then to the radio. He lifted his arm and he turned the machine off, Finally getting his flat mate's attention. "Sherlock, what was that for!" A smile graced the detective's lips as he finally had his flat mate's attention. "We need milk." John got up from where he was sitting and closed his laptop, grumbling. "Fine, I'll be back in an hour." The army doctor walked to the door and pulled on his jacket. Sherlock grinned in victory as he watched his angry flat mate walk out to the street. The detective sat where John was, turned the radio back on and opened the doctor's laptop and began reading his work.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I left for Florida for two weeks then had school things to attend to. Sorry about that!**


End file.
